Herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV1) is predominantly transmitted by the oral-respiratory route and is responsible for such human clinical conditions as herpes labialis, acute gingivostomatitis, keratoconjunctivitis, and encephalitis. Following primary infection with the virus, a latent infection is usually established. This latency is responsible for the recurrent nature of HSV-associated clinical disease.
No vaccine currently exists for prevention of herpes simplex virus-associated disease in humans. The potential oncogenic nature of the virus' nucleic acid precludes the development and use of a classic live or killed vaccine. However, a synthetic immunogen would serve as a useful vaccine substrate.
The predicted amino acid sequence of the HSV1 glycoprotein B (gB), a major virion surface structural component, is known (D. J. Bzik et al., Virology 133: 301-314, 1984).
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to define a synthetic peptide, containing amino acid residues from the HSV1 gB structural protein, which specifically induces HSV1 neutralizing antibodies. This peptide serves as a vaccine immunogen for HSV1.